Unapologetic
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Narcissa in unapologetic about her desires. Remus/Narcissa, Lucius/Narcissa, Bellatrix/Narcissa, Andromeda/Narcissa. Warnings for sexual content and incest


**Written for:**

 **GGE:** For Masie (Remus/Narcissa, Lucius/Narcissa, Bellatrix/Narcissa, Andromeda/Narcissa)

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Mythology  
Task 8: Write about a maneater.

 **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry: **Auction  
Word: Lullaby

 ** _Warnings for sexual content and incest._**

 **Unapologetic**

xXx

Narcissa arched a delicate eyebrow. "Is there a problem, Remus? Do you need a soothing kill any to get the job done?"

Remus's even stare didn't falter. "You tell me you don't want me, and then you tell me to meet you here. You're confusing."

She shrugged. "I think you like me confusing. It interests you. It makes you want me more."

He licked his bottom lip and admitted, "Maybe."

She pressed her lips against his, twirling her index finger along the lean expanse of his chest.

He moaned, wrapping his arms around her as he gave into their passion without any fight. When their lips separated, he peppered light kisses along her neck. "You make me feel so much."

She clenched her fingers in his auburn hair, angling her neck, giving him better access, "More," she breathily ordered.

His fingers traced the sleeves of her dress, pulling the straps down. "I'm going to make you scream my name," he roughly promised.

"Oh, I know you will."

X

Lucius crossed his arms over his chest.

Narcissa giggled. "What's with the look?"

"Did you have fun?"

"Don't act so innocent. It's not like you don't have your own fun on the side."

" _My_ fun is Pure-bloods at least. And they know they're only being used for a little extracurricular fun. I wonder if _your_ fun knows where he truly stands."

"He'll be fine. He can't honestly ever believe I'll consider him to be a series prospect for my future."

"You're playing with fire," Lucius warned.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed his robe, pulling so their bodies were flushed together. "How about you stop talking, and we can do something a little more fun."

Lucius cupped her breasts with both of his hands, pressing his thumbs against her nipples and feeling them harden in tight nubs through the silky material of her dress.

She reached between their bodies, roughly rubbing his burgeoning erection.

Their lips moved towards each other and need sliced through both of them like a bolt of lightning.

Lucius pushed her onto the bed, straddling her. He ground his erection against her pelvis,

Narcissa undid the many buttons on the clasp ar his chest, and it fell away, revealing his muscled body to her greedy gaze.

Their copulation was fast and animalistic. Nails scratched. Teeth bit. Hair was pulled. And it left both of them satisfied and panting. Or at least it did for the moment.

X

"No one can please you like me," Bellatrix growled.

Narcissa's thighs quieted as she clenched her legs around Bellatrix's shoulders. She gasped, her back lifting off of the bed.

Bellatrix's tongue was quick inside of her folds, bringing her to the edge and never backing down.

Her release was fast, crashing over her like a tidal wave.

Narcissa was left panting, her weakened legs sliding from their perch.

Bellatrix slithered up her body. Her hands caressed the skin, setting Narcissa's body aflame.

Narcissa wrapped her legs around Bellatrix's body and flipped them. She took Bellatrix's hands and pressed them to the bed. She rubbed their centers together, needing more friction.

"My turn," she purred, leaning down and taking a dusky nipple into her mouth, twirling her tongue until it was a hard peak.

Bellatrix groaned, wiggling her body as desire shot through her.

Narcissa grinned around the nipple, her teeth lightly scratching the bud, sending Bellatrix into more of a frenzy.

It felt good to be in power.

X

"I wonder what Mummy would say if she saw us like this," Narcissa teased.

Andromeda blushed a light crimson.

Unlike Narcissa's other lovers, Andromeda was shy and timid. When they came together, it was gentle and full of affection.

Andromeda's agile fingers lightly caressed Narcissa's stomach. "I want you," she breathed.

Narcissa leaned down and gave Andromeda a long kiss. Their tongues dueled as the heat built between them.

Andromeda gasped into her mouth, fingers curling around Narcissa's shoulder as they laid side by side, their bodies angled towards each other.

Narcissa's right hand caressed the hair that was splayed along the pillow as her other hand snaked down between their bodies, rubbing the smooth skin that was flushed so prettily.

"I want more," Andromeda cried out.

Narcissa grinned wickedly as her mouth left Andromeda's lips. She trailed kisses down Andromeda's neck, and continued down, between the valleys her breasts formed, and kept heading South.

Right before her mouth found a home in the dark curls between Andromeda's thighs, Narcissa murmured, "My pleasure."

X

Most people thought they knew Narcissa, but they thought wrong. No one would ever believe that Narcissa Black had such an insatiable sexual appetite.

Just one partner would never be enough for Narcissa. Thankfully, she had her own personal harem to choose from.

If they knew the truth, they might caller her a slag or a tart. She didn't care, though. As long as she had her men and women she didn't need anything else.

xXx

(word count: 827)


End file.
